Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary is a Ghost that's summoned to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is chanted repeatedly. Background There is nothing known about Mary's early life or background, not even her name is known. She is only known by her title of Bloody Mary. Legend says she died in a car accident. It is possible that she died in front of a rear-view mirror, as mirrors are said to trap the souls of humans who die in front of them. In the ritual of today, Bloody Mary allegedly appears to individuals or groups who ritualistically invoke her name in an act of catoptromancy. This is done by repeatedly chanting her name into a mirror placed in a dimly-lit or candle-lit room. In some traditions the name must be repeated thirteen times, or some other specified number of times. Bloody Mary's apparition allegedly appears as a corpse, an old hag or young woman, can be friendly or evil, and is sometimes seen covered in blood. The lore surrounding the ritual states that participants may endure the apparition screaming at them, cursing them, strangling them, stealing their soul, drinking their blood, or scratching their eyes out. Appearance Bloody Mary's appearance differs when she presents herself to her victims, either in the form of a rotting corpse, an old hag, or a young woman. In all of these forms, she is covered in blood. Powers and Abilities Like many other violent spirits she is quite powerful. She also possesses some unique abilities that other Ghosts don't commonly have. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- As a Ghost, Mary can exert superhuman levels of physical strength without strain as she is incorporeal. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Being incorporeal, she cannot tire. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Mary can move at superhuman speeds, able to move to one place to another in moments. * Medium Invulnerability '- As she is incorporeal, she is unharmed by conventional weapons. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation]]' '- She could appear in any reflective surface near the mirror where she died and in any mirror wherever anyone summoned her. * [[Possession|'Possession']]' '- She possessed reflective surfaces, and also could possess people reflections, causing them to move on their own and accuse her victims of their guilt as they died. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- Mirroring the way she herself was killed, her victims eyes would bleed and eventually be scratched out causing an accumulation of blood within the brain that would kill them. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- As a Ghost, she is naturally invisible unless she wants to be seen. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Her presence will cause lights in the house she was summoned in to flicker. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- She is able to see that which humans cannot perceive, such as other Ghosts. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Her presence will cause the temperature in the room to drop. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- She is able to take on the form of a rotted corpse, an old hag, or a young woman. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Mary is able to move objects and people with her mind if she has enough concentration on the object. Weaknesses * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- As a Ghost, she is unable to cross salt. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- She is unable to teleport past iron even while trapped in mirrors. * Salting and Burning Remains '- Salting and burning her body will put her to rest. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Mary can be bound and banished using magic. * 'Destroying Haunted Object '- Destroying the mirror she died in front of will release her and put her to rest.